Episode Tag Kitsunegari
by randomshoes42
Summary: I watched this ep the other day, and this is what I thought might happen after . . . I just don't think that Mulder could react that way if the weren't together . . . spoilers for the ep . . . reviews are appreciated!


Episode Tag – Kitsunegari

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, its characters or anyother associated media. They are the property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I only borrowed them, and if I made money from this stuff I wouldn't be living with my mother, would I?

I'm yanked from sleep by Mulder thrashing around in the bed next to me; I push myself up on my elbow and look down at him. His face is contorted with a look of sheer terror, and as I reach for his shoulder, to try to shake him awake, he screams. A terrible, heart wrenching scream. "Mulder, hey, wake up, Mulder . . . please, wake up for me!" I gently stroke his face and he opens his eyes and begins to sob, shaking violently. I pull him too me and hold him close against me, muttering soothing words to him as he sobs. "Shhhhh . . . everything's alright, I'm right here, hush . . ." Finally his sobbing quiets and he begins to stop shaking. I press light kisses into his hair and hold him tight in my arms, "Mulder, are you ok?" I whisper into his ear. He doesn't reply, he just tilts his face up and presses his lips to mine.

The kiss starts off gentle, but slowly it deepens becoming more passionate. His tongue brushes against my lips, begging for entrance, and when I grant it he hungrily plunders my mouth. I know I should stop us, I know I need to talk to him about what he saw . . . but right now I just want him to know that I'm still here, so I allow him to flip me onto my back. His lips leave mine and create a burning trail of kisses along my jaw. I let out a gasp as he gently takes my ear lobe between his teeth. Arching into his touch as his hands slip up under the t-shirt I put on to sleep. He moves his mouth from my ear to nip at the sensitive skin of my neck and suck at the throbbing pulse point beneath it. He slides his hand in to my panties, gently running a finger over the length of my sex, causing a low moan to escape from my lips. He returns his lips to mine then, plundering my mouth as he slips two fingers into my throbbing core and begins to gently fuck me with them. Braced on his other arm he lowers his head and latches on to one of my erect nipples with his mouth and begins to suckle it through the material still covering it. A long low keening moan is dragged from my lips by the double assault and I can feel the heat of an orgasm building deep within me. Mulder releases my breast returning his mouth to mine as he begins to slowly circle my clit with his thumb, gently building up pressure until I am writhing beneath him. I tip my head back, breaking our kiss and exposing my neck to Mulder's questing mouth. As he sucks on my thundering pulse point he scissors the fingers massaging my wet depths and presses firmly with his thumb on my clit. Stars explode in front of my eyes and I let out a scream of my own! Gently Mulder brings me back down to Earth before removing his fingers and kissing me gently, lovingly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Dana. You know that, right?" He whispers in my ear, before burying his head in my shoulder. Smiling, I press a kiss to the side of his temple, and then roll us so that I am on top of him, straddling his hips. Kissing him gently but firmly, I lean down to whisper into his ear.

"I know. I love you too!" I nuzzle his neck and start placing feather light kisses there, drawing a path down his chest to capture a nipple between my teeth, drawing a gasp from his lips. Smiling against his chest I continue to rain tiny light kisses down all over it. Reaching a hand down between us, I palm the erection straining through his boxers, delighting in the moan that the simple touch draws from his lips. I swing my leg off of him, kneeling next to him to draw the t-shirt over my head, taking the hint he shimmies out of his boxers, his eyes never leaving me as I pull my panties off. Once we are both suitably naked, I return to straddling his hips. Leaning down to once again kiss him, a long, tender kiss, reassuring him that we are both here and very much alive. I snake one hand down between us and grip his straining erection, running my hand the length of it once or twice and feeling his tongue falter against mine.

Smiling into our kiss I guide him to my entrance and slowly sink down till I am impaled on his member. Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, I begin to gently rock against him. He catches the back of my neck and pulls me down to kiss me, rolling us so that he is now on top. Panting against my neck he begins to thrust into me, deep, hard thrusts that quickly have me writhing beneath him again. I wrap my legs around his back, changing the angle of his thrusts, pulling him deeper into me and we both let out a groan and the wonderful sensation it creates. Shifting my legs higher, I cry out as he hits my G-spot. "Oh, God! Scully, that's amazing!" He whispers against my neck, causing goose bumps to break out across my neck and driving me to an absolute fever pitch. He increases the tempo of his thrusts and drags his lips up to kiss me. He bites my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, and I come undone beneath him, all the wonderful tension flowing out of my body. My internal muscles bite down on him and he lets out a long, low groan as he pumps his seed into me. He stills, gently licking the blood from my lips, and raining kisses all over my face. He rolls us to the side and slips out of me. We cuddle up together, and I plant a kiss on his chest.

"Whatever she showed you, Mulder, it wasn't real. This was real, us here together, not whatever you saw in that warehouse!" He kisses the top of my head and smiles down at me.

"You're amazing! I love you so much!" And we fall asleep holding each other tightly, and knowing that we are not alone in the world!


End file.
